Forbidden Kiss
by Gently Juliet Sleeps
Summary: Hermoine finds Draco in cat form injured in an ally, and she saves his life. Draco has can't tranform back to his orginal form and is stuck, and he slowly starts to fall in love with Hermoine.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Kiss

( A Draco Malfoy Love Story)

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any of the characters in this story and I have no ownership in the Harry Potter Novels.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I've ever written any kind of fan fiction story so if I mispell anything well sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this lil bit of crativeness from me.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_**A Chanced Meeting**_

Draco brushed a piece of blonde hair way from his eyes, and walked outside of the Malfoy Estate. He glared at the servants and House Elves.

He walked towards the lake on the edge of the propery, and sat down on the bank. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, and he blew a cloud of smoke out.

He sighed, it was so boring around here now that school was out for the summer, and then he glanced back towards the house. No one was even there, and he blew another cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

The only time his father ever came home was to make sure he was going to join the Dark Lord's Army, and then his father would lecture him on how much lower the Mudbloods were beneath him.

His mother hardly spoke, and when she did it was to agree with his father, lately even she had avoided the house. He blew a smaller cloud of smoke from his nose, and stood up. He threw the cigarette on the ground and walked back toward the estate.

Well, he wasn't going to sit around this empty house all summer. He grabbed his cloak and walked out of the door. He knew that he wasn't suppose walk around in the city , but it didn't really matter because no one was at his house to care.

He laughed at the wizards and witches complaining about the rain, and walked through it. And he laughed as the little children would slip in the puddles, or if they tripped over their shoe strings.

He glanced around at the empty streets, and then he decided to try to become a cat. He had been practicing all summer, and he nearly had it downpacked.

His limber body, suddenly, transformed into a lean white cat, and ironically he kept his icy blue eyes. He walked through the streets, and across fences.

He heard a loud noise behind him, and he noticed a huge pitbull glaring at him. He ran as fast and as hard as he could, but the dog wouldn't give up the chase. He crawled through a hole in a fence, and he was sure that he had lost the dog. But the dog cut him off at the front of the ally, and once again his heart beat quickly.

He kept trying to transform back into his human form, but he couldn't. He knew that he hadn't mastered his transformation completely, but like always he did what he wanted to do. He stared at the dog's emotinless eyes, and he knew that he wasn't anything but the prey of this beast. The dog's razor sharp teeth gripped one of his slender white legs, and Draco yowled in pain.

Then the dog's teeth sank deep into Draco's neck, and Draco was sure his life was over, but he tried desperately to get away by scratching the dog's nose.

But it was no use, and the animal was to huge to fight. He saw the crimson blood on his white fur, and his stomach became sick, and he could barely breath/ Ironically, he found himself pray, and he prayed for an angel or a dog catcher anything.

He heard a girl's voice, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. The dog let go of Draco's neck and welled like a puppy, and Draco's vision became really blurry.

The last thing he could remember was the girl's sad eyes looking at him, and then the world became black.

Hermoine glanced at the cat's lifeless body, and she picked him up. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest animal hospital she could find as she ran she carried him against he chest.

The doctor was able to save the cat, but he chastised her for letting him get so injured. She didn't say anything, but after the cat was released she carried him to her home.

She walked as fast as he could to her room, and she placed the cat on her bed. Then she locked her door, and she glanced around the room nervously.

**To Be Continued . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Kiss **

_**Disclaimer:**_ I DID NOT WRITE THE HARRY POTTER NOVELS AND I DID NOT CREATE THE CHARACTES. HOWEVER, THIS STORY THAT I'M TELLING IS ORIGINALLY MY WORK AND MY WORK ALONE.

_**Author's Note: **_ I DECIDED TO WRITE A DRACO/HERMOINE LOVE STORY BECAUSE WELL HE IS SUPPOSE TO HATE HER BECAUSE HIS FATHER HATES MUDBLOODS. SO FOR HIM TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER MAKES IT ALL THE MORE PERFECT.

**Chapter Two **

**The Mirror, The Girl, And her Bra **

Draco stared at AHermoine with a sense of hate, even if she had saved his life. He was above her, after all she was a filthy mudblood, and his family was above hers.

Hermoine stared at the cat on her bed, and she smiled. He was quite beautiful for a cat. He had snow white hair, and he had really blue eyes, but they were cold so she decided they were more like an ice blue. She reached in her closet and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of jeans.

He watched her take off her soaking wet jacket and throw it on the floor. Her hair was matted to the top of her head, and her cloths were wetter than her jacket.

She pulled of her Shirt, and walked in the bathroom. Since there was a mirror, Draco could see her light blue bra and the top part of her breats, and her was sorry to say that he liked what he saw.

He moved closer to the edge of the bed and staired. There was one perk to being stuck like a cat, and well to girls it didnt matter if a cat was a boy or girl. They'd change infront of them.

Hermoine glanced at the mirror, and she saw the cat watching her intently. She shut the door, and finished getting dressed.

Draco cursed silently to himself. It was bad enough that he was stuck like a cat, but the fact that she was proper around cats pissed him off.

Hermoine staired at the cat, and she ruffled the top of his head. He hissed at her, and she cooed him. " Well, aren't you just the scariest thing since the lion," she teased with a giggle. She walked out of the room, and down the stairs. Draco closed his eyes,and went to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of something crashing downstairs, and he looked aroun the roo nervously. He could her muffled cries, and screams from downstairs.

Hermoine walked back into the room, and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a deep blue mark on her cheek. She looked at the cat and then back at herself.

There wasn't much to say, and she didn't explain it to the cat. She layed down on the bed, and put her face on her pillow. And she drifted off in to a deep sleep.

Draco staired at Hermoine, and for once in his life he was unsure what to think. The girl could use magic to harm him, but she choose not to. He watched her for awhile, and he decided that she wasn't ugly at all, but beautiful. He curled up on the bed next to her, and drifted off to sleep.

**to be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE HARRY POTTER NOVELS, AND I DIDN'T CREATE THE CHARACTES; HOWEVER, I COME UP WITH THIS STORY IDEA.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED, BUT MY PARENTS ARE DIVORCED, AND THEY WERE SWITCHING ME AND MY SISTERS FROM WEEK TO WEEK ALL SUMMER AND MY DAD DOESN'T HAVE A COMPUTER SO I APOLOGIZE. (.-) SO NOW THAT SCHOOL IS STARTING AGAQIN I'LL BE BETTER AT UPDATING.

**FORBIDDEN KISS PART 3**

**A CHANGE OCCURING **

Draco stared at the sleeping Hermoine, and curled up beside her. The next morning he awoke early about 6 or 7, and to his surprise he was human again.

And in the most akward position. He was facing the sleeping girl, and her fingers were entangled in his blonde locks.

He tried to pry her hands loose, but it was no use. She just tightened her grip and rolled closer to him.

His heart started to race, and the stupid girl kept getting closer to him. The more he tried to escape the more she got closer, and at one point she was so close he could feel her wet breath on his face.

Her wild hair fell on her face, and he thought she reminded him of a Greek goddess, not like Aprodite he decided. But like the wise Artimis, and he brushed the strand of hair off her bruised cheek.

And he began to get angry, he didn't understand why this girl, this child prodejy was shoved around all the time. Of course she was a prude, but her parents ought to be overjoyed.

He was confused, and was angry with himself. Why did he care about her? After all she was a mudblood, and beneath him. His blue eyes became cold again, and he thought well we do share something in common with each other.

He layed his head on her pillow and fell asleep. He didn't go to sleep right away. For awhile he watched her sleep. He slowly faded into a deep sleep, and the last thing he saw was her sleeping.

Hermoine awoke to a sleeping Draco, and she wasn't sure weather to scream or puch him. She looked at her hand, and was suprised to see his blonde hair in her hands.

She didn't know why he was there, but she knew he was quite intriging. The one thing on her mind at that moment was why was he on her bed, no her pillow, and why in the hell was she gripping his hair.

Draco rolled close to her, and she rolled off the bed. She stared at the sleeping boy with confusion, and she was mostly angry. She touched her cheek and under her delicate fingers was the reminder of how life was after her mom's death. She shuddered and noticed that draco was sweating and shaking in his sleep.

He looked like he was having a nightmare, and a really bad one. Gently, Hermoine shook Draco's small but musculer body. His pale blues eyes opened. And there they were looking at each other, barely able to breathe.

Since both had hated each other they weren't sure how to act around each other. Suddenly Hermoine heard the sound of her father's boots comming up the stairs, and she instinctively began to panic.

" You've got to get out of here," she hissed. Draco watched her and didn't speak. Then anger began to boil inside him. " It's not like I wanted to be here with you Granger," Draco responded with rage.

" You don't undertand if you here it'll make it worse on me," she pleaded. Draco didn't say anything, but looked at Hermoine. She pointed at the closet, and that's were her went. The sound of heavy feet got closer, and her door opened.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
